1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printhead cleaning device for a large printer, and more particularly to a printhead cleaning device that can be securely aligned with a printhead set to effectively clean without damaging the latter. The device structure is simple for assembling and is provided with drawable scrapers that are convenient for changing and cost-saving. The device is applicable to various large ink-jet printers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the peripheral equipments of the computer or the print industries, the printer have become already an essential fundamental equipment, which, in addition to print documents, assignments, and reports, as progressing with color ink-jet techniques, the inkjet printer can produce desirable colors by spraying color with different concentration on a same position by means of ink cartridges with different colors. Therefore, it is not a dream to produce a print with a same quality level as a photograph by using a printer.
For the printing industry, a ink-jet product is a worldwide trend, an inkjet printer can be applied for jet-printing timely a small amount of diverse products, and finished quickly, saving time and operations for making a color separating screen, that create more advantages in the competitive age.
In the use of a inkjet printer, after printing with the printhead for a period of time, the nozzle may have residual ink and dust that can affect the print quality, and after used, if the printhead leaves uncovered, the nozzle might be dried easily and hence jam the printhead. Therefore, in the design of the internal structure of current inkjet printer, a printhead service station is provided, with its main object and function to clean the printhead for maintaining the print quality and to cover the printhead after used, so as to keep the printhead moist without being dried and jammed.
However, a cleaning printhead device in a conventional printhead service station is manually operated or is connected to an external absorbing equipment to absorbing residual ink. Either mode is time-consuming and unable to clean the printhead effectively, and so is undesired.